


Oil on Water

by holeybubushka



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Josh and Emily banter, Latent sexuality, Sexual Fantasy, This is a Het and Queer story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/pseuds/holeybubushka
Summary: It's no coincidence Emily is the last sober person left at a Washington party. It's just surprising that Joshua Washington, trouble maker extraordinaire, is sober too.OREmily is lonely. Josh understands.





	Oil on Water

**Author's Note:**

> WHY YES, it's the Josh/Emily story that nobody asked for. Also, if casual sex and salty banter is not your thang, then this is not the story for you.
> 
> Credit to my pal, BigCatChuck19, who asked me about this pairing and who helped plant the seed of this idea. So, this is all his fault, basically ;)
> 
> Not beta'd so all errors are mine

This party blows.

It looks like it was fun, if the mess that’s left behind is any indication. Cans, bottles, cups are strewn everywhere. Chairs are overturned and there’s a heavy scent of smoke in the air, like something caught on fire and was allowed to burn out.

The Washingtons have an open bar and an open door, so they’re lucky the place isn’t trashed. Still, the carnage is significant and Emily has to tread carefully through the debris as she makes her way into the living room.

She’s restless. It’s the early morning, one am, probably, and most people have gone on to another event just down the street. The place is dead, the only people left behind are in various stages of inebriation.

Emily’s lip curls in disgust as she surveys the people slumped on chairs and some even on the floor. Idiots, all.

Emily should go. She’s done her best friend duty. Jess, who never meets a cocktail she doesn’t like, spent the whole night flitting between groups, accepting drinks from anyone with a genial face.

And to her everyone has a sunny disposition .

Jess sails through life with a serenity that just boggles her. Emily sees peril behind every sleazy smile and while most of these guys are just horny buffoons it just takes one bad apple…

Emily grits her teeth. And it’s not just danger she has to stave off. Jessia was flirting with some really unfortunate looking people. Sober Jess has standards. Emily keeps drunk Jess from lowering them.

But Emily did her job. Jess got out of this without fucking a fugly person and is now asleep in Hannah’s bedroom. Sam had assured her that it would be safe to keep Jess in there because the rooms lock from the inside and Hannah isn’t coming back from her tennis tournament until Sunday.

Ugh. She cracks her neck, trying to massage the tension from her nerves. Everything would be better if Matt were here. He at least keeps her company during these trainwreck Washington gatherings, but for reasons that are patently obvious, he hasn’t bothered to come down this time.

Emily snorts to herself as she makes her way down a dimly lit hallway towards what she assumes is a backway out.  The others may be fooled, but she knows it’s no mere coincidence Matt stayed home. He barely drinks and doesn’t know half the people who attend but he makes the two-hour round trip if he knows the second youngest Washington is going to be in attendance.  
She smirks. Matt’s doing an abject job at hiding his crush.

“Emily?”

She starts. She thought she was on her way out but somehow she just walked further into the mansion’s labyrinth. She seems to have stumbled upon an office, and even in the gloom the awards and lurid movie posters confirm this is Bob Washington’s study. In the centre is an enormous, mahogany desk and sitting behind it, with his legs crossed imperiously on top of it, is his son.

“Josh? Shouldn’t you be passed out somewhere?”

“You’d think so, but no,” he blows smoke from the side of his mouth, watching her impassively. “Sadly.”

“Oh,” she walks into the room. The air is heavy with the scent of cigarettes and when she approaches him she sees a bottle of expensive whiskey unopened on the desk. She snorts. “Oh my god, Josh, are you smoking and drinking alone like a creeper?”

“Yes, but it’d be less creepy if you’d join me…”

It’s an appealing idea. Emily’s tense, as if a weight is sitting square on her shoulders. She’d like to ease the burden. And Josh is a lot of things. Annoying. Aloof. Enigmatic in a relentlessly smug way. But if she’s being honest he’s always up for a good time.

And she could really use some fun right now.

Emily takes the seat on a leather couch that’s hugging the right side of the room. Josh beams.

“Want a toke?”

“I don’t smoke.”

“I know. I don’t mean cigarettes. I hide a stash of pot in here too.”

“Your father must be proud. But no, I’m good. Sticking to alcohol. I have to drive home.”

“Hmmmm?” he cocks an eyebrow at her. “Designated driver again? Why is that always you?”

She stiffens. “I have class. I have assignments and major works and responsibilities. I can’t afford to get drunk at every party.”

“Or any party.”

She glares. “I can have fun without getting shit faced.”

“So can I. I just choose not to.”

“You’re an example to us all,” she says dryly, smirking when Josh chuckles as he takes a drag.

“Well, I’m going to open up this bad boy and while I’m not against drinking alone, I figure you, at least, would appreciate dad’s stash.” He gets up and motions to the whiskey on the desk. Emily recognises it, she bought something similar for her father a few years ago. She blew at least 200 dollars on it.

“Sure.”

He moves to the cabinet next to her. It’s full of other expensive looking whiskeys, along with glasses and other alcohol-related paraphernalia. It’s locked, but Josh reaches into his pocket and brings out an ornate looking hairpin, something Melinda Washington or Hannah would wear. Josh frowns, concentrating hard as he jimmies the lock and within thirty seconds the door clatters open.

It’s impressive.

“Here you go,” he says, putting down two glasses on the glass coffee table in front of them. He’s holding a large square box, and when it opens Emily sees it’s a miniature freezer. He drops two ice cubes in her glass before pouring her what looks like just under a shot of whiskey. She rolls her eyes. Looks like Josh is saving most of the booze for himself.

“Cheers,” he says, coming to sit by her on the couch.

“Cheers,” they clink glasses.

She sinks back on the leather couch, closing her eyes. The alcohol is good, sharp to begin with but smooth as it slides down her throat. This is the first time she’s sat down in hours and she feels the taut tension in her shoulders begin to ebb away.

God. What a night.

“Where’s Jess? I thought you were her ride home?”

She doesn’t bother to open her eyes as she replies. “Asleep in Hannah’s room.”  
“That’s a relief. I saw her getting pretty wasted.”

Emily sighs. Wasted is an understatement. Her friend was a gibbering mess by the time she and Sam put her to bed.

_“Em,” Jess had said, pulling at Emily’s top, trying to pull her onto Hannah’s bed. “Em, c’mere.”_

_“Jess, what are you doing?”_

_“C’mere,” and Jess is stronger than she expects and Emily half falls onto the bed next to her. Jess tries to wrap her long legs around her, raising her head and nuzzling Emily’s neck with her cold nose. “Come on, Em, I want a cuddle.”_

_“You need to sleep, drunky.”_

_“Emily. Stay. Come on, cutie, I want you to stay.” She holds Emily close, raising her hips and rubbing against her, like a hungry cat. “Stay and cuddle me. Please?”_

_Emily shudders, feeling an echo of Jess’ body against her when they danced earlier in the night._

_“Bitch, please,” she chokes out. “Let me go. And get some goddamn sleep.”_

_“Stay with me. I miss you already. Please.”_

_With effort Emily wriggles free from Jess. Her friend is strong, but also drunk. Emily shivers, nerves tingling._

_She glances over at Sam, who looks curious, too curious for Emily’s liking. She drops her gaze and sighs, rubbing her arms, trying to calm herself. She’s tipsy, is all. She must’ve drank more than she realized._

Emily opens her eyes. Josh is watching her closely, his expression instructable.

“She’s lucky to have you.”

Emily shakes the words off, unnerved.“I wasn’t the only one hauling her sorry ass to Hannah’s bedroom. Sam helped me then promptly disappeared. Who knows where she is now. Probably off sixty-nineing Beth.” She remembers her audience. “Oh. Shit. Sorry.”

Josh winces, taking a large gulp of his drink. “It’s fine.”

“Hey, guess who I saw,” she says, hoping to cheer him up. “Your two best buddies were getting all up in each other’s business earlier tonight.”

“Oh, please tell me Chris was making a move. Please.”

She smirks. “No such luck. But they were cuddling on one of the couches in the movie room. Ashley was all nuzzled up in his arms. It was almost sweet.”

“Were they alone, at least?”

“Nope. Room full of people. So no dice unless they’re okay with getting it on in front of an audience.”

“Ha. Can’t see that happening. God. They’ll be in an old person’s home before Chris makes a move.”

“Does it ever bother you,” she asks curiously. “The whole will-they-or-won’t-they thing?”

Josh’s eyes are sharp, amused, as if he’s ruminating over a secret. Emily rolls her eyes at him, already sick of his enigmatic bullshit, causing him to smirk around his cigarette.

“I think it bothers them, more,” he says eventually.

“Yeah well, sucks to be them.”

“Indeed.You want another shot?”

“No,” Emily sighs, scuffing the floor with her heel. “I should be good. I’m always good.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why are you always good? You don’t have to be.”

“I don’t? You think they just hand out fashion internships? You think I can ride on anyone’s coattails to get where I need to go? Sure, I got into UCLA. But that’s just the start.”

His smile finally reaches his eyes. “With that attitude you’ll be kicking butt in New York in no time.”

“Yeah.” That’s the dream, although it’s unsettling to think she’ll be so far away from her family From her life, her friends.

From Jess.

“But don’t you get tired, Em? All that responsibility... and no payoff. Not anytime soon, anyway.”

She looks ahead, trying to be calm as she feels his fingers brush her leg. Her heart thumps hard in her chest as he rubs her. It could be an accident, except this is Josh Washington, and everything to him is an elaborate machination. It’s annoying, to be honest. She prefers people who are straight up, forthright, not full of riddles, full of games.

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good to be touched.

“I have fun, Josh.”

“Oh? When was the last time? Be honest.”

She has to think. It’s been that long.

“I can help you,” he says. She turns and sees his dark eyes are focussed on her mouth. “If you want.”

There is it, the offer, right out in the open. God. It’s been so long. When was the last time someone touched her, like this? Mike? No one since Mike, since she doesn’t count the odd drunken frat boy kiss. Emily hasn’t felt someone stroke her with intent, with desire, for so long her body almost aches with the deprivation of it.

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” she says, trying to tease but her voice sounds strangely small.

“You know I am.”

She looks at him, full in the face. He looks nonchalant but she can see he’s a teensie bit nervous. It’s reassuring and makes her think perhaps they’re on equal footing. And really, he’s not so bad looking. In the gloom, the sharp cheeks and sunken eyes make him look almost handsome.

“If you’re so sure,” she says, trying to keep her voice playful. “Then show me.”

He doesn’t wait, pressing her down into the couch with a growl. Her yelp is stifled by his mouth. He’s not a messy kisser and she likes that, opening her mouth for him, taking him in deep, not minding that his mouth tastes of whiskey and cigarettes. Whatever apprehension he had is gone as he pins down, kissing her fervently, like he wants her, needs her, and god, it’s more flattering than she’d think.

 _Fuck_ , she thinks, her body flushed and warm already. He presses down on top of her, his firm body pinning her down. Josh’s bigger than she expects, and the way he pushes her down onto the couch reminds her of Jess, the way her long limbs wrapped around her, keeping her in place as she pulled her close.

 _Fuck,_ she thinks again, jerking her hips up as a jolt of need races through her. Josh groans into her mouth, mirroring her movements, and grinding down against her. When she  lifts her hips she feels the swell of his dick in his pants, hot and hard, and she groans when she rubs her crotch against it.

“Fuck yeah,” Josh growls into the shell of her ear. “I knew you’d be fiesty.”

“Quit talking, weirdo.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, swallowing her protests with another deep kiss.

He moves down, tacking an earlobe between his teeth, biting down softly. Emily gasps, sinking her nails into his back. Jess told her he was good. She wouldn’t shut up about it. But Emily didn’t believe Jess. Didn’t think he’d be this good.

_You should have trusted me more, shouldn’t you, cutie?_

She moans, pushing him close to her as he kisses down her neck. She buries her hand in his dark curls, pulling a bit, and is rewarded when he gasps and grinds his dick against her.

Her heart is hammering in her chest and she glances wildly around the room. How is this happening? How did she end up here?

“Say,” Josh says, pulling his head away from her neck. He glances up behind her, to the centre of the room, a cheshire grin spreading across his face. “You ever fuck on a desk?”

“No,” she snaps, slapping his arm. “And I’m not about to.”

“Cool,” Josh says, licking his lips in a way that borders on obscene. “ Okay then, you want me to close the door?”

Emily pauses, stilling underneath him. Is she going insane? They’re out in the open, and the thought of someone walking in on them makes her blood run cold. But even if they lock the door, she doesn’t want to have sex on this tiny couch, she’s not going to go at it on the floor, and she’s sure as hell not spreading her legs and letting herself get fucked on Bob Washington’s desk.

She sighs, squirms a bit, hating that she knows her panties are wet. Maybe she should call this off, but _ugh_ , she needs this. It’s been months since she’s felt this kind of delicious, taut tension building inside of her. It would be almost criminal to ignore it now.

“My room is just down the hall.”

“What?”

“My room. It’s a basement, actually. But it has a working lock and it’s far away from everyone else.” He smiles, all coy, tempting. “We can be as loud as we like.”   

And fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , the decision is made for her the minute he says it. She shoves him off her, and he looks crestfallen for a second before she winks, springing from the couch, grabbing her bag and heading out of the room, making sure to sway her hips in a way he’d be sure to notice.

She’s Hannah’s friend, mostly, and she hasn’t even been in Josh’s basement before, let alone know where it is. Josh springs out behind her, putting a playful finger to his lips, before sneaking down the hallway.

She keeps her distance, paranoid someone will see them together, but Josh is right, it only takes a couple of minutes from the office until they’re standing by the door to his room.

With one final paranoid look around, she follows Josh, closing and locking the door behind her. She follows Josh, enjoying the illicit thrill as she sneaks down the stairway.

She expects the basement to be a dank cesspool of stale weed and BO but instead it’s clean. Meticulous, even. Not a book or warhead figurine out of place. She tries not to gape too obviously.

“What did you expect?” he drawls, coming up behind her. “I keep my love lair neat.”

“If you call it a ‘love lair’ again you can toot your own horn. Alone.”

He smiles a long, languid grin. “Noted.”

There’s nothing languid when Josh kisses her, though. He’s all soft lips and probing tongue, cupping her face and pressing her body up against the door. The heat from the before floods back, making her whimper and squirm. She’s still surprised by him.  She expected Josh to be over eager, to slobber all her mouth like most guys do, but instead he kisses with a kind of confident restraint. As if he’s used to seducing almost-strangers at parties.

He probably is used to it, now that she thinks on it.

“Bed,” she mumbles around his kisses and he nods, his mouth barely leaving hers as he tugs her forwards.

And this is definitely the time to stop if she is going to stop and that’s looking a lot less likely, especially when he pins her down on the bed. God, she’s surprised at herself, how her body welcomes his heavy presence on top of her. He’s not quite as... _amazing_...as Jess said but him touching her right now is a whole lot better than having nothing at all.

“Josh,” Emily sighs as he kisses down her neck. “You going to hurry up already?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I haven’t got all ni-”

The words curdle in her throat when he pulls down her top and tugs her bra to the side just enough to get at her nipple. He laps and sucks at it eagerly, moaning like he’s got a treat or something and it’s flattering enough that she doesn’t rip his head off for manhandling her shirt.

Christ she thinks, as his  mouth moves to her other nipple, teasing the tip, lapping his tongue against her firmly enough to send a dull throb of heat straight through her. He groans against her, his hips slowly thrusting  against hers. This is still too surreal that it’s Josh, Josh, on top of her, growling softly into her mouth and greedily sliding his hands all over her. If she thinks about it too much she risks ruining their fraught equilibrium so she huffs, wrapping her fingers around his belt buckle and grinding into his crotch, once. Twice.

That gets his attention.

“Hurry up.”

“But we’re having such a good time…”

“So says you,” she barks, although by her standards it’s a weak put down and he just grins knowingly in response.

“Josh just..”

“Just…?”

“Just stop being a pussy and fuck me already.”

“Well, when you put it so politely how could I resist?” He mocks. There’s that insufferable smirk on his face again. She has half a mind to put a stop to this, hormones be damned, but then he’s kissing down her stomach, touching her in a way that sparks her body into life.

He slips off the bed. She glances up, missing his body heat and it’s then her eyes fall to his jeans. She can see the bulge there, the clear outline of his dick straining against the fabric. He catches her looking.

“You want to suck me off?”

She blanches. She only did that for Mike on special occasions or when she needed something from him. Josh catches her expression and shrugs.

“Fair enough. Each to their own, I guess. But I’m just saying.” He leans down, fingers nimbly unbuckling Emily’s jeans. “You’re missing out. Sucking dick is awesome.”

“I swear to god,” She snaps, sitting up so she can wriggle out of her skinny jeans. It’s a challenge. “You talk way too much.”

“You need some help? Those are some pants.”

“No, goddamnit. Just shut up.”

“Yes ma’am,” he quips again and she’s about to yell at him again when he finally presses his mouth to where she needs it.

He kisses her over her panties, groaning when he realises just how wet she is. She’s wetter, wetter than she expected and it feels so good to grind her pussy against his face. She slides her fingers through his dark curls and tugs him closer. She expects him to object but instead he moans like he fucking loves it, pushing his mouth against her clit, lapping at her through the lacy material.

She tugs his hair again. Hard. He groans openly, eyes sliding up to meet hers. He’s a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them, and he gets the message she needs him to move this along.

Underwear is thrown aside and before she can blink his mouth is on her again.

Emily strangles a groan as his tongue laps the length of her. He leans on his elbows, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. She tenses a bit. It feels good, better than good if she’s honest, but she’s half expecting him to shove his fingers inside her, like Mike always insisted on doing, but instead he buries his face into her pussy, licking at her like he can’t get enough.

She clings to him, a bit lightheaded when his tongue flutters against the hard nub of her clit. He moves in tiny circles, again and again, just the right amount of pressure to make her a bit desperate. It’s then, as she pushes her pussy right into his mouth, that the intimacy of the moment gets to her. It’s a bit embarrassing to have her legs spread wide open, squirming and whimpering while Josh Washington eats her out.

It’s too much and not enough all at once.

“Josh,” she says again. He doesn’t respond besides burying his face even further into her pussy so she sighs, trying again. “Josh!”

“Mhmmm?”

She tugs his hair. “Knock it off.”

He lifts his head, confused. Emily tries not flush at how slick his lips are. “What is it?”

“I’m sick of this foreplay shit,” she says, trying for levity, though the wobble in her voice betrays her. “Come on, doofus, let’s move this along.”

“Alright,” he grins, a little sleazily, a little eagerly.

He’s off the bed in a flash, peeling off his shirt, revealing a taut, lean body. Even she has to admit he looks good, fit and strong and strangely hairless. She wasn’t sure what she expected, exactly, although she did think he’d be bulkier, possibly because he hides himself under a mountain of hideous, ill fitting plaid.

He’s down to his boxers by the time she looks at him again. He’s conjured a condom out of nowhere, although it’s likely he keeps a spare in his pocket like the ridiculous manwhore he is.

He doesn't hesitate as he pulls his boxers down, completely at ease at his nakedness. He look rock hard, but he doesn’t try and relieve himself, instead concentrating as he rolls the condom over his dick. Emily’s no connoisseur, but he doesn’t look that big, although his size hasn’t dented his reputation.

_‘He’s a pocket rocket, Em. Like. Seriously. Hotter than you’d think.’_

Emily squeezes her eyes shut, her skin prickling a bit as she hears Jess’ voice echoing around her skull.

No.No. No. She’s not going to think about her best friend right now.

“You okay?”

He sounds concerned, almost.

“Yeah.” Seeing he’s naked, it feels a bit uncharitable not to do the same. She pulls her top off, then her bra, preening a bit when he looks at her hungrily.

“So,” she says, settling back on the pillows. She doesn’t want to spread her legs for him, but she does want to entice him, so she props her head up and flutters her eyelashes, invitingly.

“Come on, Josh. Show me what you got.”

“Hell yeah,” he grins, joining her on the bed. He grips the back of her knees, pulling her legs apart, his eyes focussed between her legs. She’d be a bit embarrassed if she wasn’t ready for him to get going already.

They gasp in unison his dick slides against her folds, slicking himself up with her wetness. He holds himself at the base and rubs the tip of dick gently against her clit and she jerks her hips up, echoing his movements. He takes a few long minutes, sliding against her, barely pushing in before pulling out and rubbing against the hard nub of her clit, building a gentle friction and before she can help herself she’s bearing down on him, slick and ready and to go.

And finally, finally, he pushes in for real. She feels herself spreading open for Josh as he sinks into her, filling her up.

He groans when he’s fully sheathed, his eyes fluttering shut for just a second as he holds her legs open. Emily reaches down, raking her nails down his thigh, pushing down enough so it stings, and maybe she is a bit of a bitch because it sure feels satisfying when his eyes snap open in shock.

He gets the message, smiling playfully before, thank god, pulling back and thrusting, firm and thick, inside of her.

Josh starts on a rhythm, his thrusts firm and steady, gradually building up the pace. And it’s nice because he’s not trying to go too hard too soon, but he’s also not making her wait for him, fucking her purposefully, in a way where she knows, just knows, he’s not going to leave her hanging.

And fuck, she feels herself clenching around his cock, pulsing around him and he moans openly in response. He drops her legs to the bed and adjusts himself, leaning down as he fucks her, running his palms all over her body. His runs his hand over the swell of her breasts, tweaking her taut nipple. She’s barely a B cup, and most days she’s certain her tits are way too small, but Josh doesn’t seem to care, caressing them, palming them softly and grinning wolfishly when they jolt with his thrusts.

And it’s good. It’s all good. His thrusts are firm and heavy and she’s grateful he hasn’t forgotten the rest of her body as he fucks her but there’s something off about this. Maybe it’s the sharpness in his eyes, the way he’s greedily drinking every inch of her in. He’s too knowing, too present, for a one-time fuck. She feels like she’s being scrutinised and even when she squeezes her eyelids shuts she still feels Josh’s gaze, heavy on her face.

She could call this off. Blue balls are terrible but they’ve never killed a man before but her body aches at the thought of going this far and not getting her just deserts. But she can’t stay like this, not when it feels like Josh is reaching into her head.

They can’t stay like this. But they can....

“Josh. Josh.”

“What’s wrong? Do you need me to finger your clit?”

“No,” she blushes. She hesitates. She’s never suggested for this before, even with Mike, but her current fling is notoriously debauched. There’s comfort in knowing there’s nothing his filthy mind hasn’t thought of first.

“Can we...try something different. Me. On my front. You know….”

“So you want me to go from behind…”

“Yes, genius. Jeez. I am not spelling this out for you.”

“Oh, I’m fluent in this language, babe, don’t you worry,” he leers down at her, and she wishes he wasn’t so far away because she’s love to sink her nails into him again. He pulls out suddenly, and Emily smothers a whimper, her pussy clenching around the space he left behind.

Emily turns on her front, deliberating on whether she should rest on her arms or get up on all fours. Josh grunts, impatient, pulling her back towards him.

Fine. All fours it is.

He doesn’t wait this time, plunging into her in one go. She takes full the length of him at once, feeling his hips resting against her ass momentarily before he rears back and fucks into her again.

And yes, yes, _finally,_ this is what she wanted. She squeezes her eyes shut, feeling good that she can’t feel him looking at her. He must like it too, because he’s fucking her like he means it, smacking into her hard enough for the dull slap of their bodies to reverberate around the room.

“Fuck,” He groans. She feels his hands grab at her back, then her waist,  as he fucks her. “Jesus, you look so fucking good.”

She twists her fingers into his bed sheet, groaning. It feels good. Really good. But she needs…

She moans loudly when she gives in, bracing one arm firmly on the bed before sliding her hand to finger her clit. She’s so wet it’s difficult to really get purchase, but even a little pressure is enough.

Fuck, she closes her eyes, enjoying how her whole pussy throbs with pleasure with every clumsy stroke of her fingers. She’s close. So fucking close…

 

_She’s in Hannah’s room. Jess is all over her. Emily stiffens. She doesn’t feel Sam’s presence behind her. Where is everyone?_

_“Emily,” Jess breathes into her ear. She tugging at her, impatiently pulling her onto the bed. “Emily. Emily. Stay. I want you.”_

_“Jess…”_

_“Please…” greyish green eyes lock onto hers. “Please let me fuck you, Em.”_

_It’s not a question, and Emily’s not even a little embarrassed at how quickly she spreads her legs. Jess giggles, low and knowing, right into her ear. She slides her hand down, under the waistband of Emily’s jeans. There shouldn’t be any room for her to fit her hand in, but she does anyway, wriggling and sliding her fingers over Emily’s clit._

_Emily gasps. She’s not wearing any underwear. She swore she wore some to this party..._

_“Mmmm,” Jess groans. “You’re all wet. Wet, wet, wet! Just for me.”_

_“Jess,” Emily whines, bucking against her friend’s hand. She glances up and sees that Jess is staring at her, eyes probing her face as she pushes her fingers into Emily._

_And oh fuck, they shouldn’t be doing this but she’s glad they are as she pushes herself against Jess._

_“You like that, baby? You feel so good. So tight around me, babe.”_

_“Jess.” Emily sounds needy, even to her own ears. “Jess.”_

_“Emily,” Jess gasps. She’s fucking her, hard, stretching her open with every thrust. Emily whines, pushing her hips up, taking it. Jess eyes don’t leave hers for a second, and she’s biting her lip and Emily wants more than anything in this world to kiss them. “Em....”_

_“Jess. Jesus. You’re filling me up.”_

_“Am I? Am I filling you up? Am I filling you up so good?”_

_“Jess…”_

_“Yeah,” She rolls on top of Emily, never breaking eye contact as she starts to thrust her fingers into her, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, harder than before. “Yeah. I’m filling you up.”_

_Emily gasps, loving the feeling of Jess’ breasts against hers. “I love it when you fuck me,” Emily whines, pushing her hips up, grabbing her friend in any way she could. “Fuck me, Jess... Fuck me hard. Fuck….”_

 

“Fuck,” Josh growls from behind. “Yeah. I am fucking you, Emily. Fucking you so hard.”

Emily’s eyes snap open, heart surging towards her mouth. Did she say something she shouldn’t have? Her body flushes, her skin prickling all over, whether that’s from need or embarrassment she isn’t sure. But fuck it, she can deal with the fallout later. She can’t think of tomorrow, not when her mind is hazy with lust and she can feel herself building towards orgasm.

It’s been too long. She can’t deny herself now.

“Josh,” Emily whimpers. Her arms are shaky but she finds the strength to grind back onto his dick as she fingers herself, touching her clit with a fervent desperation. “Josh, I’m about to come.”

“Hell yeah,” he chokes out, his voice high and strangled. She’d normally tease him about it, but she can’t. It only takes a few firm thrusts before the dam breaks and her orgasm washes over as she clenches all around his dick.

The pleasure is intense, and long, and she’s cries out so loudly she’s thankful Josh’s room is in the bowels of the house. Eventually though, the passion subsides, leaving Emily feeling weak, wrung out in its wake. She slumps to bed, the front of her body pushed into bedsheet.

It’s an mortifying position. She wonders what Josh must think of her, slumped on the bed underneath him.

Her orgasm must have been like a red rag to a bull, because Josh starts to really go for it, holding her hips as she’s slumped on the bed, fucking her so hard her entire body shakes. It doesn’t elicit any pleasure in her, but she’s still so wet and it’s pleasant to still feel full.

Minutes pass and he still hasn’t come and now the lust has seeped from her brain she feels a little self-conscious. Does he still want her? Is he disgusted at the sight of her, sprawled on her stomach underneath him on the bed. Should she lift herself back up again and fuck herself on his dick again? Maybe that’ll help this along.

But no. Suddenly Josh’s breathing gets strangled as he pushes into her, deep, again and again, crying out so loudly she just knows he’s come. It lasts forever, his hips jerking lazily as he grunts loudly until he too stops, breathing labored.

He pulls out of her almost straight away, and she’s relieved. She grabs the sheets, eager to cover her nakedness. Now that the heat has ebbed from her body she feels sheepish, out of place.

Thankfully, Josh doesn’t hang around, going straight to his bin and depositing what she assumes to be the condom.

That god for condoms, she thinks. She hates mess.

She’s alone for a few moments and takes advantage to get dressed, pulling on her clothes, overwhelmed by the urge to get out of there.

“Hey.”

Josh. He’s suddenly standing only a few feet away, clad in cotton pajama bottoms and a shirt. She flinches, startled. He moves so silently, panther-like, and if the film industry doesn't work out for him then he should definitely be a spy.

“That was fun.”

“Yes,” she concedes. She straightens her hair. “One of your better parties.”

“Yeah.It actually kinda sucked until we ran into each other. So. I suppose I should thank you.”

“I think we thanked each other plenty.”

Josh barks out a laugh. “Touche.”

She allows herself a small smile. He isn’t so bad in small doses, especially now that his manic energy has seeped away. He looks docile, almost sleepy, his heavy lidded eyes drooping noticeably. She has to clamp down on an absurd urge to ruffle his hair.

“Want me to call you an Uber? I mean, if you want, ‘cause you’re welcome to stay…”

“No,” she blurts out. She swallows thickly, carefully arranging her face until she knows she’s looks cool, almost indifferent. She’s given away too much of herself already, but she doesn’t want to show Josh how obviously she’s dreading making her way out of the Washington’s house.

It only takes one person to see…

“There’s a door right over there, you know.”

“What?”

“There,” he points to his left. He’s right. She hadn’t noticed because it didn’t look out of place, but there’s a walnut coloured door frame against the back wall.

“Your basement has a backdoor?”

“I’m all about the backdoor,” he grins, smiling wider when Emily just sneers. “But seriously. There wasn’t one when my parents bought the place. Which didn’t suit me at all. So I made one.”

“You made a door?”

“Yep.”

“You partially ripped down a wall and then just fixed yourself up a door? Didn’t your parents flip?”

He shrugs. “They weren’t here, so…”

Emily stares right back at him, incredulous. She’s known Hannah and Beth for years, so this revelation shocks her, but not as much as it should. It’s not so surprising that Josh’s parents would up and leave their children for months at a time. Even from an outsider's’ perspective, it explains a lot. It confirms what Emily often suspected. That the Washington family are like quicksand, benign on the outside but if you’re not careful you'll be up to your neck.  

She doesn’t need that.

“Well,” she says, picking up her things, trying for levity as she prepares her things to go. “I guess I should be grateful that you’re such a budding criminal mastermind.”

“If I leave one day and don’t come back, you know I’m relaxing on a beach in Mexico. But if the Feds come knocking, just tell them I’m dead.”

“Don’t worry, loser. I’ll fool them.”

“You would. You have a great poker face,” his eyes glint. “Almost perfect, in fact.”

There’s those eyes on her again, sharp and knowing, his gaze whittling her to the bone. If she were weaker she’d crumble under it, but she stares right back, her face indifferent under his probing stare.

He can think what he wants. She owes him nothing.

“I don’t need an Uber, thanks,” she says, nonchalantly. She gets out her mirror from her bag and dusts herself off. Josh still has a faint just-got-fucked air about him, but she, thankfully, looks immaculate. “I drove.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Yes. I told you I barely drank anything.” She frowns. “The only thing I had to drink recently was what you gave me. You didn’t sneak an extra shot in there, did you? Cause if so, tell me now and I might not murder you.”

“Hey, I actually only gave you half a shot. Seriously. I made it in front of you, remember? I didn’t want to give you too much since I knew you were driving home.”

“Oh,” she’s touched. “Well. Thanks.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

“I can make it to my car myself,” she says as he opens the door for her. “Don’t pretend to be a gentleman, Josh. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Never,” he smiles, and she’s struck by how handsome he is when he’s not knee-deep in his latest scheme. He leans over and gives her a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Drive safe, Em.”

“I will. Oh, and Josh.”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll flay the meat from your bones, then watch you choke on your own blood while I feed your gizzards to my cat. Capiche?”

“Kinky.”

_“Josh.”_

“Got it. Tell no one or risk evisceration.”

“Damn right,” she says. She hopes he’s being serious. She’s not ashamed, not really, but she covets privacy in a way Josh never could.

And more importantly, the rest of them (and Jess, god, _Jess)_ would never let her live this down.

She’s in her car and on her way home. The Washingtons only live a few streets away and she’s back home within minutes.  Her parents haven’t waited up for her so she’s able to get to her room without being accosted.

She’s tired now, the night’s exertions taking its toll but she can’t go to bed without washing away night’s debauchery. She showers, the water scalding hot, and she’s fascinated by how her skin puckers, going white before blooming red, red, red.

She collapses into bed, closing her eyes and seeing blonde hair, soft eyes and softer hands roaming, roaming, all over her skin.

Emily tries not to think of _that,_ but then thinks of nothing else at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gay-as-fuck story about a m/f hookup, amirite.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not sure how I got the idea of these two but this is the only scenario I see them working on a romantic scale. I wrote it over the course of a week and I think it turned out okay? I just love their dynamic and their banter and the underlying respect that exists in this space.
> 
> Also, if you know what's great for karma? REVIEWS. And also also: KUDOS. So if you liked it please review or hit kudos and I'll send kick-ass vibes your way.
> 
> And finally thanks, as ever, for reading.


End file.
